


Deadman: Death After Life

by TheHaven



Category: DCU (Comics), Deadman (Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: In the last stages of her short life, a young woman meets the Ghost who will take her to the light. In her death after life.





	Deadman: Death After Life

In a dark Hospital room, kept alight by machines and kept noisy by various monitors, a young woman lays awake, staring at the ceiling. Shes been here long enough to memorize the routines of the nurses, what times of the night they come in. What questions they’ll ask. “How are you feeling right now?” They’d ask “Eh” she’d reply. “I’m here” They’d look at her and feel sorry, they’d tell her they’re doing everything they can. And she says she understands, and try’s to lighten the mood with a self deprecating joke, her favorite kind. They tell her visiting hours are gonna be longer tomorrow, just for her too. So mom and her little sister can stay and watch a movie, or 3. They leave her at 3:54 in the morning. 

And her organs start to fail by 4:12. 

The beeps that had annoyed her for the past few months slow down. They bright lights on the machines start to lose focus. And she starts to see him.  
She had seen him only a few times the past few days, seen through bits of a bright red costume, a large collar covering his horrific face. He slowly starts to come into view. His eyes are sunken and without pupils. His face a pale, gaunt white. “Hello, my name is Boston”  
“Hi” she says, its strange, talking isn’t difficult anymore. She doesn't feel the need to cough out all the ugliness that was inside her after a sentence anymore. “How are you?” She asks. He smiles a bit, laughs just a tiny bit as well. And Boston smiles as well.  
"As polite in death as you were in life” he says. He’s floating only a few feet away from her bed sitting with his legs crossed in the air. “Would you like to know why I’m here?” “Well i think its cause my time is up? And you already said that I’m dead so....” she replied as she went from sitting on her bed to standing on all on her own. When was the last time she could do that? She smiled to herself.

“You're..... relived?” He question.  
“A little i guess, tell ya truth its liberating to be able to stand on my own, without a walker or a nurse to help me. Oh. Elizabeth and Karen..... What about them?They’ll come in soon...."  
"Do you want to leave before they get here? I don’t like people seeing this.” He asked.  
She stared at her own lifeless body and felt a knot in her stomach, or where it would be if she still had one. 

“I.. i don't want to stay, no” she stammered.

She turned from what she was and turned to Boston. He was a good 3 feet off the floor. Watching what he had seen a hundred times before.  
“Now.... do you want to fly?” He asked trying to lighten the post-death mood. In his experience this has worked 50 percent of the time.  
“Mhmm” she murmured, looking down at her feet, waiting to see them leave the cold floor, well, it was cold. Then she realized that she still had her gown on. It was kinda funny when she thought about it, there's a ghost circus man, with skin white as a sheet. And there she is in this god forsaken gown.  
“How do you look like that?”  
“Well, this is what i was wearing when i left.”  
“But... i don't want to look like this anymore”  
“Well, what if told you when you're gone, you can look however you want?”

“Really?” She yelped, a smiling emerging. A real smile too, not one that's put on for the nurses and mom.  
“Mhm, just all ya need is to think real hard about a way you used to look.” And she did, what was a long gown with flower button pinned on was now a dress she wore to prom a years back, the growths on her neck slimmed down to nothing. Her hair was now long and flowing. Not frail and barely staying on her head anymore. She was delighted to be like this again.

“Whatcha think?” She asked while spinning in her dress.  
“Very pretty” he replied with smirk. But then she looked puzzled.  
“Why do you look like that then?”  
“Well.. A few reasons. I like to remember my last day, as sad as it was. And I’m a sucker for this shade of red.”  
She laughed for second but it was interrupted the beeping of her machine getting louder. She felt that knot in her stomach again.

“I think its time to go” he said. As he reached out his hand to her.  
“To where?”  
“The Light, so I’m told.”  
She held his hand in hers and they starting floating from the floor, through the ceiling and into the stars. She looked around in the beautiful night sky, stars strung across.  
“Where now?” She asked. But then she saw it. A beautiful light opened up in the night sky. The most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was awestruck and a feeling of pure contempt welled up inside her. She turned to the ghost.  
“Isn’t it pretty?”  
“Heh, yeah. Now get going miss. There’s a lotta people who wanna see ya.”  
“You can come with me” she said putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked so happy yet so sad.  
“That’s real nice ‘a ya. But this is my job. I gotta get the good people here.” He sighed.  
“Now go on! There’s gonna be a real nice welcoming party.” He said as he pat her on the back. She gave him a look that said a lot of things. “Thank you.” “I’m sorry” “I’ll miss you” even.  
As she floated into the light she turned to him.  
“Oh! I almost forgot! My name is.....”


End file.
